


With no aim

by mforpaul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, barisigiftexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: Rafael and Sonny have a lazy weekend together. They just love each other so much which is the only thing that matters.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	1. Friday Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicAi01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAi01/gifts).



> Very happy holidays to my giftee, I hope you have a great new year. Thank you for your prompt, I hope you like this little fic!
> 
> The first prompt was "slow burn with a happy ending" which is every story I have ever written. The second prompt was "smut which is not angsty or kinky" which is every kind of smut I have never written. So I went with the last prompt which was "I want them to be happy really". This is absolutely correct and imo the perfect prompt for this time of year.
> 
> So enjoy this lazy weekend the boys are having and don't look for a plot, there isn't any. They just love each other.

Sonny rubs with a dirty handkerchief over the spot on where Billie had decided to spit half-digested milk. It's incredible how such a small spot can smell this bad. Not to mention that such a cute baby is able to produce something this disgusting in the first place.

Saving his coat is a lost cause anyway, so Sonny decides to not waste any more effort. Instead he quickly walks up the five flights of stairs because of course, after a day like he had, the elevator needs to be broken - again. 

Sonny blames Jimmy, the ten year old boy who lives with his mother in the apartment above them. He and his friend Amir have invented a very hideous game that includes a hockey stick and said elevator. Still, Sonny doesn't have the heart to actually be angry at the boy. His mother has asked him many times to have a word with him. Sonny did but he has gone on to hide Jimmy's misdoings rather than trying to get them out of his head.

Sonny feels the tiredness deep in his bones. There's a latent pain in his lower back, his feet feel heavy and he has an urge to get rid of his clothes. He has reached the point of day where he wonders how he's able to wear these dress shoes for even one minute longer.

All the more happy he is that on the other side of the door Rafael is waiting for him. Just the thought of listening to Rafael complaining about something while he buries his face in that chest hair, makes Sonny feel better. Sonny takes one last second for himself before he opens the door. He rubs a certain place on his forehead where his headache starts to form. As he's finally home it'll be nipped in the bud.

Sonny pushes the key into the lock and turns. He cannot believe that he has spent his evening listening to Amanda of all people about romantic partners who are not good for you. But Sonny guesses he can call himself happy to not be the target of those conversations anymore.

"Hey!"

Sonny calls into the darkness. A single lamp in the living room is turned on. The dim light creeps into the small entrance area. Sonny starts to expect to find Rafael half passed out with a book on his chest (and his phone underneath) on the couch. An empty glass of Scotch, surely not the first this evening, standing on the coffee table.

Not that he has expected otherwise, but Sonny doesn't receive an answer. First things firsts. Sonny gets rid of his shoes and has no shame to also step out of his pants right there in the hallway. He hangs the pants together with his coat, suit jacket and tie on a hook before he enters the living room.

He finds said floor lamp turned on there, but Rafael is nowhere to be seen. Sonny undoes the buttons of his shirt and throws it over the flowery armchair that holds its presence like an old grandma in their otherwise simple and modern living room.

Before he passes on to the bedroom, Sonny takes a detour to the kitchen. A bottle of Scotch stands on the kitchen counter and Sonny remembers the vivid story Rafael had told him about the distillery where it was produced. Sonny had made a mental note back then that they would need to visit Scotland someday, but Sonny has realized soon that although Rafael loves the stories of cold, windy islands he is way too cozy to actually go there. Rafael likes sophistication but he doesn't mind to find it in warm weather next to a bar on the beach.

Sonny takes a bottle of diet coke out of the fridge and fills a glass. Then he takes the bottle of Scotch and adds a generous amount. Even though he cannot grasp it taste-wise, but even he thinks that the Scotch is too expensive to do that to it. The stories of Rafael about how the Scotch is made are too long to not drink that beverage as pure as it is, but Sonny is simply not able to swallow it down.

In three long gulps Sonny finishes his secret drink and immediately puts the glass into the dishwasher. In this instant he realizes how full the dishwasher is, but Sonny doesn't roll his eyes anymore. Somehow he has come to the point where he accepts the fact that taking a tab and actually turn on the machine are two tasks that are not among things Rafael Barba does.

Sonny opens himself a beer and this is how he walks into the bedroom. 

"Hello!"

Rafael mumbles something in return, but doesn't bother to look up from his phone.

Sonny pouts. He had wished that the reason why Rafael doesn't fling his arms around his neck the second Sonny enters the apartment was because he's asleep, but he is obviously wrong about that.

Sonny takes a few gulps out of his beer and keeps standing in the doorframe. He takes his time thinking about what to say, but as always he soon realizes that Rafael with his eloquence might outdo him in anything he would say, no matter how clever he thinks it is. 

The fact that freshly-showered Rafael with his soft hair leaning his back against fat pillows is extremely cute doesn't help in the slightest. 

"Yes, honey, I'm fine, too. And how was your day?"

Rafael sends him a sharp look, which's main characteristic is its shortness, over the rim of his reading glasses.

"I never call you 'honey'."

Sonny rolls his eyes, even though he doesn't see the point of doing that anymore. 

"I won the Polanski case, thanks for asking."

"As I knew you would."

Rafael's thumbs fly over his smartphone. Since Sonny has forced him to get rid of his BlackBerry Rafael has gotten significantly better in using emojis, but Sonny is still not sure if he uses them when (or if) he is texting with anyone other than him.

"You could still ask."

"I completely trust your abilities besides-"

"Maybe you wonder about the details-"

"-you texted me about his conviction first chance you got."

Sonny pouts. Yeah, Rafael had used a Champagne bottle emoji in his response. Where _is_ that Champagne by the way?

"You're impossible."

"I'm not and neither are you, Sonny. You're too good to let this case get lost."

Rafael has his eyes fixed on his phone the entire time and it's a shame really. Sonny knows that Rafael likes to see him with as less clothes on as possible and no matter how much Rafael complains about how "straight" he looks with a beer in his hand wearing a white undershirt, Sonny knows that Rafael has a thing for that and Sonny is not ashamed to use that fact to his advantage. 

"I'm so happy we talk about our days, Rafi."

"You have asked about my opinion about your strategy beforehand. If something has happened that didn’t go as planned, I'm happy to listen."

Sonny knows of course that Rafael is texting with Rita. And as much as he wants to know around which's person's hips she has wrapped her legs this time (because everything had went according to plan for him today), Rafael could still pay him a little attention.

"Wanna fuck?"

"One second."

Rafael presses the tip of his tongue between his lips and intensely types onto the screen of his phone. Apparently, he's very happy with his last text because he chuckles before he hits "send" and looks up to Sonny.

"You wanna top?"

"Sexy, Raf."

Sonny takes another sip from his beer before he pushes himself away from the doorframe.

"What?"

Sonny sits down next to Refael on the bed and closes his eyes to feel the relaxation flow through his body.

"This day was so fucking long, I want to erase it from my memory."

"But it was successful."

"Still."

"How's Rollins?"

Sonny groans. "The girls are doing great, but I couldn't say that about that last guy she picked up in a bar."

"Do I want to know?"

"I didn't even want to know."

Rafael only hums in responds and Sonny takes another deep gulp from his beer. It's not the first, not even the second this evening but over at Amanda's he had drunk over the period of a couple of hours. Now that he had a quick drink beforehand, the alcohol finally starts to buzz in.

"I can fuck you if it's gonna make you feel better."

"Wow! Go easy on the sexy talk, Raf."

"You wanted sex."

"I just wanted you to look up from your fucking phone."

"Just say so."

"You really needed a clue?"

Rafael puts his phone next to him only to turn to Sonny and let his arm fall onto Sonny's chest. He gently kisses Sonny on the cheek.

"I know you would do great today, cariño, but you're right. You totally deserve appreciation for it."

"Thanks."

"So you can fuck me if you like."

"Not everything is about sex, Rafi."

"It's not?"

Now Sonny needs to laugh and Rafael joins him. Something in his chest eases. Sonny doesn't know if there was a knot but it feels like it loosens. 

Yeah. This is it. That's all Sonny needs to put an end to this day.

"You know this feeling when you have everything under control. Everything seems so clear that you start to fear what happens if for some weird twist of fate it all goes wrong? There was a moment today where my chest tightened and I thought I couldn't breathe. I don't know how I made it to court. But it all went fine. Polanski will be locked up. Which is all that matters."

Rafael's fingers push into Sonny's ribs and even though it's an uncomfortable feeling, Sonny is happy about it.

"It happens, you know. That you think it's all too much. There were times when it happened to me on a daily basis. It is what it is. I know it doesn't help you much, but you just need to get through the panic and it's gonna be fine."

"Yeah." Sonny breathes out heavily. "This is what I did."

"Good."

"It's still scary."

"Yeah, but don't linger on this feeling."

"I love you but your advice is useless."

"You’re the one who wanted to talk!"

Rafael slaps Sonny on his chest and laughs. This time Sonny joins him.

"I'm happy it all worked out."

"I had no doubt."

"Thanks."

Rafael waits for Sonny to drink more beer before he talks again. "Do you want to see a pic of who Rita's sleeping with this time?"

"Do I?"

"His father is rich."

"Meh. Pass!"

They laugh a little more. Sonny cannot recall about what. He also doesn't know when he falls asleep. Not that time matters when Rafael is next to him.


	2. Saturday Morning

The back of Sonny's hand hits Rafael's nose.

"Sorry," Sonny mumbles and Rafael definitely protests, but you couldn't call what he does as a consequence "waking up".

Pain in the nose is not with what Rafael wants to be torn out of his sleep. Still, he could think of worse. Like not having Sonny by his side at all. Rafael has never stopped teasing Sonny about those limbs, ridiculous and endless as they are it is no wonder that Sonny tends to accidentally hit people, especially the one closest to him.

With a big sigh Rafael turns his back to Sonny and finds that with this gesture he sufficiently shows Sonny his disapproval as well as that he plans to keep on sleeping.

Rafael doesn't know how late it is, but he knows that this already qualifies as "sleeping late" for Sonny's standards. Unfortunately in Rafael's opinion this is still a few hours short of when he expects the weekend to begin.

It's these fingers fumbling his ass though that ultimately thwart Rafael’s plans of going back to sleep.

Rafael is flattered, he really is, but he cannot pretend that fingertips, sticky from being half-sweaty, sneaking up his boxer briefs is an arousing feeling. Rafael can call himself lucky that no matter how old he gets his ass stays as bubbly as it always was and Sonny definitely has a thing for that. But Sonny's fingers feel like he has just eaten a box of cotton candy and this is not something Rafael needs creeping up his butt crease in the morning.

What he likes in the morning though is this distinctive nose nuzzling against the back of his neck. Sonny's breath feels hot against Rafael's shoulder blade, but Rafael only finds comfort in that.

This whole situation puts Rafael in a dilemma. 

He really wants to sleep more and even more than that he wants to keep up the appearance that he is still asleep besides Sonny fumbling Rafael like a teenage boy in the backrow of a cinema. 

Rafael does have a thing for these endless limbs. When Sonny cuddles it always feels like they wrap around him two or three times and _god bless that man_ for always sleeping naked! It would be so easy for Rafael to get carried away and too often in his life has he become weak for that man, but this weekend is special. They have absolutely no plans or duties whatsoever. They could very easily stay in bed all fucking day. So naturally, Rafael cannot just let Sonny have him the first chance he gets.

Not that he doesn’t enjoy him, but Sonny is really hot, quite literally actually, and he moves around so much… Just giving him what he wants seems easier than fighting it.

Rafael didn’t really know that before Sonny, but he is the type for lazy morning sex. The reason is not just Sonny’s never ending thirst to suck his dick. The idea seems like too much an effort so early in the day. But once you get past the fact that morning breaths are what they are, you find no shame in adding the odor of cum to it. And for some reason the concept of moving as little as possible while still aiming to get off is what makes morning sex an extremely attractive concept for Rafael.

Rafael sighs again.

“Please tell me there is an 8 in the beginning of the time right now or I’m not willing to interact with you.”

Sonny lets out a chuckle. “It’s half past eight actually.”

Rafael groans. He had expected more. “Go back to sleep anayway.”

“I just enjoy my time with you in bed. I’m totally fine, don’t worry.”

Rafael snorts. He cannot really reply anything to that, can he? 

“You don’t enjoy time with me, you enjoy time with my ass.”

Sonny buries his face in Rafael’s neck and laughs. Then he starts pressing unnecessary kisses all over Rafael’s shoulder. “You’re just so fucking gorgeous.”

 _Fucking romantic_ and Rafael curses him for that.

“I wish I was gorgeously asleep.”

“Can’t I pick you up on that offer from last night?”

 _Shit._ Now this is turning into a real dilemma. He is not against a morning bj, in fact he could use one right now but there is no way Rafael can let him get away with that.

“First sleep, then sex.”

Sonny’s fingertips have stopped poking into the meat of his ass and instead found Rafael’s nipple.

“None of us is sleeping anymore.”

 _It’s too bad really._ But if Sonny starts to think he can wake Rafael up whenever he wants just because he wants an orgasm then, well, he will. And Rafael needs his beauty sleep.

“And none of us is gonna have sex.”

Rafael turns Sonny a cold shoulder. There is no other way to attempt to hide his growing morning erection. He immediately feels Sonny’s pressing against his butt, but Rafael ignores that.

“You cannot just- be like that and not expect me to want you.”

Sonny rubs his dick against Rafael’s ass and Rafael knows it wouldn’t even take long. But he sighs. He needs to be cruel sometimes.

“Make me coffee, will ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	3. Saturday Evening

As if the excessive brunch Sonny has made in the morning while Rafael was pretending to snore and Sonny was pretending he didn’t need to compensate for not getting off was not enough, they are now on their way to a restaurant.

“Red meat isn’t good for my cholesterol level.”

Sonny had prepared a total amount of seven tapas, none of them with a different family member in mind but all for Rafael’s taste only, and three of them he had made for the first time at all. He doesn't want to brag but it had been a fucking brunch fest.

“We can try this new vegan place, Isaiah said it’s really nice.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

They had opened the bottle of Champagne that Rafael had put into the fridge the day before to have it together with the brunch. Sonny had used the small buzz the bubbly drink had given him to have a little, well deserved early afternoon nap that was only interrupted when Rafael destroyed a plate while deciding to unload the dishwasher. It still amazes Sonny that a man this elegant can be this clumsy.

“Then this vegetarian place, you know that Maghreb one where we went that weekend before thanksgiving.”

“ _Sonny_.”

Sonny’s heart always drops when Rafael says his name in that way. In the beginning of their relationship Sonny was addicted to Rafael calling him a nickname, but by now this half-annoyed tone of voice which is usually accompanied by a punitive look over the rim of Rafael’s glasses is all that Sonny needs to brighten his day.

“No red meat, but we don’t need to go for the healthiest option.”

“Alright.”

It’s bold to even go out searching for a restaurant without a reservation on a Saturday evening in NYC so close to Christmas, but this has literally been the first weekend in a very long time that they hadn’t spent with filling out forms, checking out agencies or their possibilities to loan credits.

“It’s not even cold this year, is it?”

“No, not really.”

Rafael is wearing a new black coat. Sonny will never understand why he buys himself something before Christmas. It’s almost as if he expects him and his mother to buy him the wrong gifts. Not to mention that they could use any extra cash they can get. 

“I’m not really in the mood of trudging round all the restaurants. We can just buy pizza if we don’t find a place.”

“Easy on the romance, Rafi.”

Sonny rolls his eyes. This is also typical Rafael. As soon as he has some time on his hand, all he wants to do is sit home. With Sonny next to him. No matter if they interact or not. Sitting home, doing nothing, with Sonny by his side is Rafael’s understanding of a treat.

“What?”

“So,” Sonny ignores Rafael’s earlier comment. “That means fish?”

“Oh, sushi!”

Rafael’s beautiful green eyes beam up like a child in front of the Christmas tree. Sonny needs to smile to himself and already prepares himself to bribe the waiter of their favorite sushi place to give them a table.

“I was thinking about that sea food place.”

“No, now that you mentioned sushi, I cannot want anything else.”

“Technically, I didn’t-”

“You know what? Rita told me about that sushi place that opened in East Village. Let’s go there.”

“ _Rafi_.”

Sonny guesses he also has a specific way to say his partner’s name. It usually happens when he is annoyed by Rafael but finds him cute all the same.

“Let me give them a call.” 

Rafael takes his phone out of his pocket and starts typing.

“I literally offered you to go there last week and you said you’d never dare to try out a new place.”

“If they don’t have a table we can just order take away from them. Are you in the mood for unagi?”

“What happened that this sushi place’s suddenly worth your attention?”

“It’s called ‘unagi’ after all, so I guess it must be good.”

Rafael presses his phone against his ear and soon starts speaking. Sonny watches him for the time of the phone call and decides that he wants Rafael’s lips on himself later this evening.

Still, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Sonny that Rafael never asks for a table.

“It’s because Rita recommended it to you, right? You believe her, but if I suggest something you’re always skeptical.”

“We can go to that vegan place with Alex and Casey.”

Sonny pouts, but takes Rafael’s hand all the same. “Let’s at least walk there. Don’t you dare call a car.”

“You know I find no enjoyment in pointless walks.”

“Or any walks at all.”

“There are walks that need to be done, I don’t complain about those.”

Sonny laughs at that and tries to place a kiss in Rafael’s graying hair. The task is rather a difficult one as they are walking, but Sonny guesses that Rafael will understand the gesture all the same.

“I don’t think Alex and Casey are into vegan.”

“Then we go there with Isaiah and Nick.”

Sonny hums in agreement and for a while they walk next to each other without saying a word.

Silence is a rare companion between the two of them which doesn’t mean that either one of them appreciates it much. They’ve been together for a long time now and especially since they moved in together, there are just moments where they don’t have anything to say to each other. And these moments accumulate. 

As necessary as they are, Sonny and Rafael both agree not to like them because it always feels like as if some dark cloud could creep up over their heads if things are unsaid.

“You know, I thought it’d be nice to sit down,” Sonny says therefore.

“I have better Scotch at home, I’m sure.”

“But in the restaurant there’s a waiter bringing you the liquor.”

“So not you?”

“Plus, you look beautiful in dim light.”

Rafael sends Sonny one of those punitive looks over the rim of his glasses, but Sonny knows that Rafael is flattered.

“You can light a candle.”

Sonny tilts his head and gives Rafael a long sideways glance that Rafael completely ignores.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just that we can save money when I don’t have to drink cheap whiskey.”

The adoption process doesn’t just gnaw at their nerves, but also at their financial situation. This is why Rafael’s comment makes Sonny sad, but also warm-hearted at the same time.

“Don’t you worry, one night out won’t ruin us.”

“I know, but still. I have better Scotch at home and we have bigger dreams.”


	4. Sunday

Sonny doesn’t complain about whatever goddamn hour Rafael went to bed and Rafael doesn’t tell him how drunk he was when he finally did. Rafael guesses the detective genes are still in him, but he is happy that Sonny seems to be able to turn them off at home. Or is he? At least he hides it well. One way or the other, even Rafael who doesn’t own any detective genes has no problems to draw the right conclusion out of the empty bottle of Scotch in the trash. 

Anyway, Sonny doesn’t complain about it. So Rafael doesn’t complain about whatever goddamn hour Sonny gets up on a Sunday. Not that he cares. Since Sonny has started to at least go to one of the later Sunday Masses in the area, Rafael has stopped preaching about how much energy the body recharges if you allow yourself to sleep a few hours more on a weekend.

What Rafael does complain about though is that he catches Sonny with a file at the coffee table. 

Rafael enjoys that the necessity to work on the weekends has significantly shrunken since he has quit the DA’s office. It doesn’t really help that his partner has kind of followed his footsteps. Hoping that Sonny wouldn’t do the same mistakes as he did (or maybe just the right ones), Rafael does support him wherever he can. Which in turn doesn’t mean that he needs to be fine with the fact that Sonny brings work home on a weekend when they are having time just for the two of them. 

It has taken Rafael a long time to step away from that, to make something (or someone) else than work his priority and now that he has come to this point, he sees no point in letting his partner run into that trap. Especially, as it was Sonny’s idea in the first place to enlarge their little family. Rafael has made it clear that he doesn’t want to be in this alone and had made it a condition that Sonny would work less. A lost battle one might think, but something tells Rafael that Sonny’s love for the people closest to him will make him do the right thing.

“Do I have to threaten divorce again?”

Rafael doesn’t stay to see Sonny’s response. He has probably jumped from his seat with his face turning crimson from being caught red handed. All Rafael cares about in the moment is to get a couple of aspirins into his system and have a bath.

Their bath tub is too small for him, but Rafael doesn’t mind. It is too easy to trick Sonny into giving him a massage (or a bj for that matter), so Rafael can take the luxury to enjoy the bubbles, the smell and whatever those bathing oils do to his skin.

The heat surrounds him and steam starts to fill up their shoebox of a bathroom. Rafael relaxes and he does put those famous pieces of cucumber on his eyes. That is another advice from Rita and from Liv. The yoghurt-honey mixture on his face starts to slowly melt. He knows he looks like a fool but putting a couple of ingredients out of their fridge on his face is still cheaper than those creams he used to buy for himself, not to mention that they work just as fine.

“Just stretch out your hand.”

A cold breeze rushes over his face when the bathroom door is open. Rafael keeps his eyes closed, not that he could see something with all the steam in the small bathroom of theirs.

“Do you bother breakfast, or…?”

Rafael feels that Sonny presses a mug into his hand.

“Nope.”

Of course not. Rafael has always been the guy who eats cold pizza or whatever is left over from the evening before for breakfast. Or a real, fat breakfast with smoked salmon and champagne. Anything between is just a waste of time.

This is how just one hour later Rafael sits at their new dining table in his bathrobe, eating cannelloni filled with spinach and an extra amount of cheese on top. 

Rafael cannot recall what they talk about. But they laugh a lot.

Apart from cannelloni with spinach and more cheese Rafael has no plan for the day.

Except more Scotch.

And that massage (and bj).

“Sometimes I really wish what you were thinking.”

Rafael looks up to find Sonny looking at him with a big boyish grin.

“Maybe you’ll find out.”


	5. Monday

“Oh my god, I don’t care.”

“How can you not care?”

“How can you care on Monday morning? It’s barely six o’clock.”

Sonny sighs. Health doesn’t know when the week begins, he thinks and he still can’t understand why Rafael is so stubborn about being careless. Because that is what he is and nothing else!

“Yeah, which means you should hurry up by the way.”

Things that Rafael Barba cares about on Monday mornings are rolling his eyes, totally inappropriately because Sonny knows how much time he spends in the bathroom so reminding him to hurry up is just him caring.

Ah, right. Caring on Monday mornings when the clock shows 6.15 is not apparently not something Rafael Barba likes.

When Rafael disappears into the bathroom, Sonny takes his cup of coffee and pours it down the sink. Rafael will be angry about it, but Sonny cannot help it. He needs to do what he needs to do. Not without reason Rafael had to visit the cardiologist last month.

It’s only a matter of time until Rafael realizes that Sonny has switched their coffee to a milder version with less caffeine. But Sonny is prepared and he secretly is sure Rafael’s health will thank him.

Sonny grabs his phone and for the first time after the weekend checks his emails. Only to find no message from the agency.

He sighs.

“They said it would take a few months.”

Sonny startles and turns around.

Rafael stands in the doorframe of the kitchen with his toothbrush in his mouth.

“Three months is enough, don’t you think?”

“I do. But, cariño, we will get there. And when we do, everything will be great.”

Sonny raises a brow. Even though he knows that they both want it, Rafael still didn’t really go with enthusiasm into it.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am. Be patient. I know it’s hard, but it’s worth the wait.”

Rafael has come to stand in front of Sonny. He totally smells like peppermint. And his toothbrush is neon pink.

His sisters had bought it for Rafael’s bachelor party, for a laugh. Sonny still doesn’t know what they had done with neon colored toothbrushes. All that he knows is that three packages with ten toothbrushes each, one in neon pink, one in neon yellow, one in neon green, lay in the back of their bathroom cabin and Rafael seriously uses them.

“Thanks,” Sonny huffs.

Rafael smiles fondly at him.

“I would kiss you, but I’m brushing my teeth.”

Sonny smiles brightly. 

“I can see that.”

He wouldn’t mind quick morning sex, but Rafael is right. Him brushing his teeth is not exactly the most attractive look on him.

So Sonny plants a kiss on Rafael’s forehead and mumbles an “I love you”.

“You should hurry up,” Rafael replies. “Hadid doesn’t like it when you’re late.”

Now Sonny rolls his eyes and leaves for the door. “Thanks for the reminder.”

“Hey, you need to ask her to give you that day off on the day when I have that presentation in city hall.”

“I know, and I will be there.”

“Great. Now kick some ass!”

“Will do.”

One last smile and Sonny leaves.

No need to risk to wait until Rafael realizes that he has poured his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to y'all!


End file.
